Werewolves of the Dammed
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A curse comes back to bite Humphrey in the ass and Kate can't find herself with him anymore
1. Intro

Goes from black into a little home. There is a window with blue and white curtains in the back with a wall that stretches from left to right. There is a television in the front of the window, just below the window's height. Two chairs are on the right and left of the TV with the arms of an old man and old woman in their respective places. The television is already turned on to the news. (The television has no sound.) A flash of lightning is seen from the window and the sound of thunder is heard. The camera zooms into the television that turns into a static screen. A warping sound is heard as it goes through and it ends up in the suburb of Mercy Falls.

The camera then lands and we see the population sign in front of the town. The sign has 'Population: The Simpsons Marathon has ended' under it. We then go in. Each section will have the portion at end, (), that will be used for that whole section.

(We see the town from the front part with the sign in front of us as music starts to play.)

Mercy Falls is not what you call a normal town

(We see Wayne walk into town and look around. He has bags with him and smiles as he sees something.)

All the people here don't last a year, not even when the sun goes down

(We see Dr. Jack, Mr. Jones, Lilly, Kate, Humphrey, Claudette, Hutch, and Sebastian. Mr. Jones does a salute, Sebastian is holding a potion to his face, Humphrey and Kate are playing with Claudette, Dr. Jack stands proud as he as a bag slung over his back that's dripping blood, and Lilly is holding a mug with beer in it as she takes a drink from it.)

That is when the mayhem awakens and monsters crawl

(We see Wayne with Humphrey, Kate and Hutch and he is showing him his telephone box)

But if you want adventure, you know who to call

It is nothing that you ever saw

(We see Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch posing with their names next to their respected other, (Humphrey's name would on top of him and so on.))

We've got aliens, ghosts, Jersey Devils, and haunted halls

(Each word is said as a scene is done, a scene is anything before a comma and once the word is said, it goes to the next part.) (We then see Eros Horror pop out of the screen, then we see the Devil possessing Mr. Jones, we see the Jersey Devil look at the gang in pain, and finally we see Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria's halls with Freddy at the end of the hall slowly walking towards the camera.)

Demons, many songs, empty graves, caves, and deserted malls

(We see The Devil talking to the townspeople in the town hall, we then see many people singing songs, we then see Wayne dumping a body into an open grave, then we see everyone looking in awe at the God's Mouth that came up in Death Row Park, and finally, we see a deserted mall in Mercy Falls with people walking in it.)

Like there is anything else to do here at Mercy Falls

(A picture of everyone in the show is seen and then it changes to the title of the show with "Created By:" and "Developed By" on the bottom.


	2. Flipping a Coin

Humphrey and Kate were in the TARDIS with Wayne discussing where they would go. They had three choices. Humphrey's choice, Kate's choice, and Wayne's choice.

"I still think we can go to the land of pizza. Who's with me?" Humphrey asked.

"Mm, I think I like that video game world where all the characters from all video games come together and kill the master hand." Wayne said as he did a motion with his hands.

"You're all wrong…" Kate interjected. "I want to go to Blance. It's like France but with nicer people and you don't have to wait in line."

"Oh, you want to go there because of the hot men..." Humphrey said as he folded his arms.

"No, no… it's a real nice place. *Whispers to Wayne* Take us there now… take us… I wanna see the men…"

Wayne laughed then sighed. "We aren't going to settle this anytime soon. How 'bout we flip a coin?"

"Sounds great!" Humphrey said.

"Wait a minute, a coin has two sides and three of us want to go somewhere."

"I know. If a person wins, they play the other person." Wayne explained as he took out the coin. It was a quarter.

"That sounds dumb enough to work…"

"Alright, ready?" He then flipped the coin, but then something happened.

He flipped it too high and hit the wire on the ceiling. It then hit the floor which bounced into an angle and hit the shelf that was in the TARDIS. There was a jar there on the second shelf that Humphrey was next to, along with some potions.

It hit the shelf, and the shelf broke off and smashed the jar on the second shelf. Everyone looked at it and gasped. They flinched as a reaction, but they heard nothing else.

As they came out of their positions of flinching, they saw nothing had happened and there was no a broken jar on the floor with some liquids. Wayne scratched his head as Humphrey walked up to it, with Kate behind him, and Wayne behind her.

Humphrey stopped at the jar and so did the other two.

"Pretty scary huh?" Humphrey said as he turned to them. "What was in there?"

"I think that was…" Before Wayne could finish, a ghost like apparition went into Humphrey. He fell back and hit his head on the floor and was knocked out. The screen turns black.

When we see a picture, it's blurry and through Humphrey's eyes. We hear something electricity in the background and people screaming. Humphrey just thought to himself.

" _What happened? And why can't I talk?"_

Humphrey opened his eyes and saw Kate, Wayne, Claudette, Saul, Eve, Tony, and Brian cowering in the corner of the mayor's office. He was so confused. Wayne then spoke up.

"Humphrey… don't be alarmed…"


	3. Don't Be Alarmed

" _Don't be alarmed? What?"_ Humphrey was confused as he moved forward but was shot by Wayne in the chest with a laser gun.

Humphrey felt it but it didn't feel that much. He felt his chest and noticed he wasn't wearing anything. He then looked down and saw his "Hands". He saw they were claws. He moved back as we see a zoomed in shot of Humphrey's eyes.

We zoom out and we see it. He had turned into a werewolf. He was large, walked on two wolf legs, had gray fur and a wolf's head with huge pointed teeth and almost white eyes.

Humphrey backed away as the gang looked at him. He then fell on fours and ran out the office. Kate then tried to catch up but Wayne stopped her.

"HUMPHREY!" Kate yelled.

"Kate! Kate! No! Don't…" Wayne turned her around and she looked at him. "He needs to do this by himself."

Kate then turned and we saw that Kate was crying. She fell to the floor and put her hands on her face. Claudette then went up to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry…" Claudette whispered. She didn't know what else to say.

We then see Humphrey in his form running out the building and going past many people who crowded the building. They moved to let him through. The people also screamed in horror and ran.

Humphrey stood at the doorway and looked around him. He saw things were broken and trees had slash marks on them. A fire hydrant was spurting water as the fire hydrant itself was gone.

Humphrey hyperventilated. He looked at his claws and then kept running on his fours. He knew one place he could go to where he could be safe and not harm anyone. He kept running and he actually ran out of Mercy.

He knocked over the sign that said "Welcome to Mercy" and we see him run in the distance. Wayne and the gang came out of the building and looked around, all except for Kate.

"My God…" Tony said as Eve was holding his hand.

"Ok, me, Hutch and Brian will help find Humphrey. Kate…"

Kate looked at him as her face was wet with tears. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"I need you to go home… relax…"

"O-ok…" Kate managed to say.

"We'll take her." Tony said as Eve nodded. They then left.

"Wayne, how will we find him?" Hutch asked. Wayne then took out the book that had the wolf paw on it.

"With this…" He opened it and turned to the page that talked about werewolves. "Ok there has to be something in here that talks about where werewolves would hide."

He stopped on one page and saw nothing. He sighed in frustration as he closed the book. He grasped his nose bridge and Hutch and Brian looked in disappointment. Then a voice spoke up.

"Wayne?"

Wayne looked over and saw Claudette and Saul there. It was Claudette who said his name.

"Claudette, Saul…. Go home…" He said defeated.

"I know how to get my dad back." Claudette said.


	4. Flashbacks

Wayne bent down on one knee and looked Claudette in the eyes.

"I trust you with this. If you know how to get him, then I'll help you with that thing you've been griming over."

Claudette then nodded as she knew exactly what he meant. She then has a flashback of the time she was on the TARDIS with Wayne when he killed the Dream Lord.

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

" _I saw on my screen when your bracelet lit up pink… I know…"_

 _Claudette blushed. "I also saw how you reacted to the Saul you saw in the dream." She then blushed even redder._

" _I-I-I'm sorry…"_

" _Don't be. Love is a great thing."_

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not in love…."_

" _Claudette…" Wayne said as he folded his arms. She sighed._

" _Ok, I might have a little crush…" Wayne kept looking at her. "Alright! I might have a big crush on Saul. Is that so wrong?"_

" _No… but you have to tell him someday. Not now, not tomorrow, but someday."_

 _Claudette sighed. "You're right. I'll tell him when the time is right."_

" _And until then, I'll keep your secret." Wayne said as he pat her on the back._

" _Thanks…" Claudette said as she smiled._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Now, are you sure this plan you have can help us?" Wayne asked.

"Just follow me…"

We then cut to Kate and Humphrey's home where we see the Grim Reaper talking to Caesar Cipher, aka Gray Mann. He was talking to him about their plan.

"Gray… I… don't think I can do this…" Gravy Mann then looked at him and smacked him.

"You do what I say, you waste of fear!" He screamed at him. He put on his wig and now his identity was Caesar.

"Either you help me in this and kill Wayne, you'll be part of my robot army…" He threatened him.

He then left as Death was walking away too. He then met up with the gang.

"What are you doing here?" Grim asked theme then left as Death was walking away too. He then met up with the gang.

"What are you doing here?" Grim asked them.

"We were told you can help us with our werewolf problem?" Hutch asked.

"I say this day is getting weirder and weirder by the moment." He said in his strong Jamaican accent.


	5. The Moment of Truth

"Claudette said you can help us?" Hutch asked.

"Well…" He scratched his chin and snapped his fingers. "If I were a werewolf, I would be in the mountains." He pointed up and everyone saw the huge mountain that overtook Canada.

Everyone groaned. They couldn't possible climb that far up!

"Oh shut up!" Grim told them. "I can take you there." He said as he cut into a space and rip a hole in the fabric of space and time and made a wormhole.

"Get in!" He said cheerfully as he was the first to get in.

Everyone was hesitant on this. Death then peeked out of the wormhole and yelled for them.

"Move it!"

They did just that. Everyone got in the wormhole and it closed behind them. We then see Humphrey running up the mountain and he then stopped across a cave. He went in the cave and looked around.

He saw no one. He then went to the corner and curled up in a ball. He then sighed loudly as he cried into his fur. He wanted to go home. He wanted all this to be over.

" _Why me? Why?"_ He thought as he kept crying. He didn't know what to do.

He didn't want to be this way, but, here he was. Only if Wayne didn't shut him out. Then Humphrey had a thought. What about Kate?

" _Oh God, Kate! She must be devastated… why did I come on these adventures? Nothing but pain and heartbreak comes from them."_ He sighed again.

Humphrey laid on the floor in a ball crying and thinking to himself. We then cut to Kate with Tony and Eve. They were consoling Kate.

"Kate… Say something…"

Kate didn't say anything. She just sat on the bed and looked down in a depressed manner. Tony and Eve then sat on the bed with her.

"You know, he's not gonna be like this for a while. He's going to change…" Eve told her.

Kate said nothing. Tony and Eve sighed as they got up and left the room.

"Maybe she needs space…" Eve said to Tony.

"Maybe…" Tony said.

When they left, we see Kate still on the bed and shedding a single tear on her face. She couldn't say anything but just sit there and cry. We then hear her think.

" _I… I don't think he'll change. He's stuck like this…"_

We then see two screens. One with Kate on one side and one with Humphrey on the other. They both then think the same thing that no one expected.

" _I don't think he/she is right for me…"_

We then hear the sighs from both of them and the screen turns black.


	6. Lessons in Gallifrey

The gang walks to the cave where they hear something crying. Wayne is in the front as he stops and motions for the gang to tiptoe over. When they all get over to the cave opening, they see Humphrey.

Wayne then walks over and bends down on both knees and pets Humphrey. Humphrey flinches in fear and backs even more into the corner like a frighten pup. Wayne shh's him and keeps petting him.

Humphrey whimpers then looks at Wayne. Wayne looks at him as he grabs Humphrey's head. He then starts to do a Time Lord trick that will help him.

"Wayne?" Grim said as he inched close.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make him speak English and maybe…just maybe…"

Wayne then groaned as he stopped grabbing Humphrey's head and Humphrey's beast like state whittled down into a normal human, just like everyone else. Humphrey still retained his clothes as he came back to human form.

Humphrey gasped awake as he looked around and Wayne got up. He extended his arm for Humphrey to grab and he did. He pulled him up and they looked at each other with the serest face.

Humphrey then asked.

"Am I still a werewolf?"

"You are but you can change into a werewolf as you please."

"Cool… *Gasps* Kate! I need to tell her that I'm alright!"

"Let me help…" Grim said as he cut a hole in space and time and made a wormhole.

Everyone went in. when they get out they see many people rebuilding the town. Humphrey t and Wayne then turn.

"You guys can go, we got this…" Humphrey said as they stopped and looked at them go to Humphrey's place.

When they get there we see Kate still in her bedroom and still sad. Humphrey opens the door and Kate looks up and then back down. She was still not happy.

"Kate! What happened? Tell me…did I hurt you?" Humphrey asked as he sat on the bed.

"Kate…"

Still no answer. Humphrey then looked at Wayne who looked at him and shrugged.

"Humphrey…" Kate finally spoke. "I know what you said."

"What did I say?"

"You said the same thing that I said."

Humphrey and Wayne looked at her as she looked at Humphrey.

"' I don't think she is right for me'"

"Kate, if you heard what Humphrey thought then you're clearly meant for each other." Wayne said arguing in Humphrey's defense.

"Just go…" Kate said as she looked away. "I don't think this will work."

Humphrey then made a face and got up and left without saying a word. Wayne then stood there as he left and Kate looked away.

"They surely don't teach you this on Gallifrey…" Wayne said as he scratched his head.

 _ **Fq Dm Gqnfynimj...**_


End file.
